You're under arrest
by Ryopini
Summary: Lorsque Stiles, policier, vit la voiture du fameux Derek Hale passer à toute vitesse devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de foncer l'arrêter. Après tout, avoir un loup si séduisant menotté était extrêmement satisfaisant. Surtout après avoir tant attendu pour se venger. [Défi pour le Sterek's Pack : Relation Hiérarchique]


Bonjour à tous !

Eh bien voilà, nous sommes le 14 février et grâce à ce jour de la St Valentin et un petit défi a été proposé par le **Sterek's Pack** sur facebook, voici un nouveau texte !

Les consignes furent les suivantes :

\- Thème : Relation hiérarchique (mais pas forcément St Valentin!)  
\- OS de 1000 mots minimum  
\- Happy end obligatoire

Vous retrouverez tous les liens des OS publiés sur le groupe fb du Sterek's Pack, donc n'hésitez pas à les lire et à laisser des reviews !

J'espère que cela vous plaira, de mon côté, j'ai hâte de découvrir un peu ce qui a été fait !

Bonne lecture et belle journée!

Merci à Sloe Balm pour la bl !

* * *

Le jeune Stiles était assis à bord de son véhicule, le soleil tapait avec force à travers les fenêtres, chauffant vivement sa peau. Il savourait donc avec délectation un bon thé glacé gentiment ramené par son collègue et ami, Jordan Parrish. Ce dernier, également à bord de l'habitacle, regardait avec amusement l'air ravi de Stiles.

« Hmmm… Par cette chaleur c'est tellement agréable. » gémit presque le plus jeune.

« Je sais. » répondit modestement son ami.

Parrish commençait à bien connaître son collègue. Deux mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble maintenant et il s'avérait qu'ils se complétaient plutôt bien et formaient une belle équipe. Ils travaillaient comme policier sous les ordres du shérif de la ville et père de Stiles. Le shérif Stilinski avait décidé de les mettre en duo parce qu'il connaissait son fils par cœur : Il était un excellent enquêteur, plein de réflexion et d'intelligence, mais aussi d'une stupidité incroyable face au danger. Puis pour rajouter une couche, il était toujours excité comme une puce. Le côté calme et réfléchi de Parrish permettait d'éviter des catastrophes et de l'apaiser.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu tort du tout. Après que Stiles soit rentré de ses études, se retrouver avec Parrish lui avait fait du bien.

Il avait été toujours à mille à l'heure, ce qui lui avait donné une envie de vivre dans l'action constante dans le F.B.I.. Mais Stiles avait finalement fait le choix de rentrer dans sa ville natale plutôt que de continuer là-bas, il aimait trop son père et ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Il connaissait déjà son collègue d'avant ses études. Ils avaient fait partie ensemble d'une même meute, assez éclectique, de loup-garou : Stiles comme humain de génie et Parrish comme chien de l'enfer. Alors travailler avec lui sachant qu'ils s'entendraient bien n'avait pas été un problème. Bien au contraire, Stiles s'était encore plus rapproché de lui et ils étaient devenus de très bons amis. De plus, pour Jordan, travailler avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en surnaturel était un grand plus, ils pouvaient en discuter sans complexe.

Mais pour aujourd'hui, le surnaturel n'était pas au rendez-vous. Ils avaient pour mission de se déplacer dans la ville et contrôler les diverses infractions possibles. C'était pour Stiles les pires journées possibles, surtout sous une telle chaleur.

Il avait sincèrement besoin d'action, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Parrish l'amadouait avec une boisson. Cela permettait à Stiles de se poser au moins quelques minutes et de ne pas râler. D'autant plus qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils étaient installés pour rester un petit moment en contrôle au bord d'une route.

Les minutes passèrent et la boisson finit par ne plus contenir Stiles qui commença à s'impatienter.

Heureusement pour lui, mais malheureusement pour le conducteur, une voiture bien connue passa devant eux à une allure légèrement plus élevée que la normale. En temps normal elle n'aurait même pas alerté les deux policiers, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. C'était surtout la voiture qui fit réagir Stiles.

Le plus jeune se redressa vivement et démarra la voiture en trombe.

« Stiles… » souffla son collègue.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas, enclencha le son du gyrophare de sa voiture et incita l'automobiliste à s'arrêter. Après un court instant, la voiture noire face à eux finit par ralentir et s'arrêter en bord de route. Stiles doubla la voiture et s'arrêta à son tour sur le bas-côté.

Avant même d'ouvrir la portière, Stiles sentit une main sur son avant-bras.

« T'es sûr de toi là ? » questionna Parrish.

« Quoi ? Il est en excès de vitesse. »

Stiles regarda son collègue de manière innocente. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et retira sa main de son bras. Après tout, le jeune Stilinski était assez grand.

Stiles sortit alors de son véhicule et se dirigea vers la belle voiture noire. Il s'appuya sur le rebord supérieur de la portière alors que la vitre descendait.

La fenêtre laissa apparaître le visage d'un magnifique jeune homme, le visage carré, les cheveux bruns coiffés impeccablement, la barbe de trois jours bien nette et des sourcils froncés révélant parfaitement l'énervement du conducteur.

« Stiles, tu t- »

« Tut. Agent Stilinski. » le coupa Stiles.

Le brun grogna et lança un regard noir. Stiles haussa un sourcil puis tendit la main vers l'ouverture.

« Vos papiers s'il vous plait. Et coupez votre moteur. »

« Stiles… Tu me connais bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. »

L'agent continua d'observer le brun, ignorant totalement cette phrase. L'automobiliste finit par soupirer longuement avant de fouiller dans sa traditionnelle veste en cuir pour en sortir ses papiers d'identité qu'il lui tendit.

Stiles l'attrapa lentement sans le lâcher du regard.

« Et votre moteur. »

Le brun gronda à nouveau puis finit par couper le moteur. Stiles fit un sourire satisfait avant d'ouvrir le passeport et d'y regarder les informations.

« Derek Hale… Hm… »

Le dit Derek soupira longuement.

« Cette photo n'est plus très récente. Soit vous avez beaucoup changé, soit ce n'est pas vous dessus. »

« Stiles. Te fiche pas de moi. Tu sais que c'est moi. » s'énerva Derek.

« Hm. Agent Stilinski je vous ai dit. Ne me manquez pas de respect monsieur Hale. » dit-il avec supériorité.

Il finit par fermer les documents et de regarder le brun.

« Et les papiers de cette… » Stiles recula légèrement son visage pour regarder la voiture avant de se pencher à nouveau vers la fenêtre. « De cette Camaro ? »

Stiles fit de nouveau un sourire satisfait quand il vit l'énervement pulser un peu plus sur le visage face à lui. Puis son regard fut attiré vers la place libre à côté de Derek. Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant, il sentit un pincement au cœur et se recula un peu afin de ne pas se remémorer plus de souvenirs.

Derek vit le changement chez Stiles et l'entendit bien lorsque celui-ci lui parla à nouveau, avec un peu d'agressivité.

« Vos papiers du véhicule. »

« Stiles. Tu sais que c'est ma voiture. » dit Derek en grinçant des dents.

« Vos. Papiers. »

Stiles n'en démordit pas et agita sa main sous son nez. Derek prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler bruyamment.

« Je ne les ai pas. Je suis parti rapidement pour un problème avec la meute. C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai mes papiers d'identité. »

« Donc… Vous n'avez pas de preuves que ce véhicule vous appartient ? » questionna Stiles.

« Si. Toi. Tu la connais. Parrish la connaît aussi. »

« Donc aucune preuve. »

Stiles ignora à nouveau Derek et sortit un carnet ainsi qu'un stylo.

« Je vais donc vous mettre une amende à payer dans les dix jours, vous devez également apporter les preuves de possession du véhicule dans les 24h au bureau du shérif, sinon l'amende sera majorée. » continua-t-il d'une voix neutre mais avec un petit sourire discret en coin.

« Non mais t'es pas sérieux Stiles. Tu veux jouer au plus con c'est ça ?! »

Stiles le regarda d'un air choqué.

« Donc on rajoute outrage à un agent. Sortez de votre véhicule immédiatement. »

« Stiles ! » grogna vivement Derek.

« Agent Stilinski. » le corrigea à nouveau le châtain.

« T'es insupportable. Ca va mal finir cette histoire. »

Stiles fit signe à Parrish qui finit par le rejoindre.

« Fais sortir ce monsieur du véhicule et embarque-le au bureau. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux embarquer Derek ? » s'étonna l'adjoint.

« Absence de papiers du véhicule, outrage et menace à un agent. »

« Arrête tes conneries Stiles. » grogna le brun alors qu'il sortait de la voiture pour mieux s'approcher du châtain.

« Doucement ! »

Parrish regardait les deux garçons qui s'affrontaient du regard. Stiles le regardait d'un air supérieur alors que Derek essayait de le dominer par sa carrure.

« L'alpha en toi essaie de ressortir ? » ricana Stiles.

« Donc finalement tu te souviens de moi, crétin ? »

Stiles profita que Derek ne soit pas sur la défensive pour le retourner et le plaquer avec force contre sa voiture.

« Ne profitez pas de votre force surnaturelle pour vous dégager. » dit-il en repassant au vouvoiement.

Il attrapa les menottes qui pendaient à son pantalon avant de les passer aux poignets de Derek qui gigotait malgré les réprimandes de l'adjoint.

« Parrish, embarque-le dans la voiture. Je m'occupe de la sienne. »

« Ne touche pas à ma voiture Stiles ! » s'énerva Derek. « T'as jamais eu le droit d'y toucher ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. »

Stiles le regarda, sourcil levé dans un « tu paries ? » avant de se tourner vers Parrish, qui glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné quant à la situation.

« Jordan. C'est un ordre. »

« Désolé Derek… » s'excusa Parrish avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du loup et de le diriger vers leur voiture de patrouille.

Stiles s'amusa à fixer Derek et son regard noir lorsque son collègue le mit dans la voiture. Il se glissa ensuite à son tour dans la belle Camaro du brun, excité au possible de conduire cette merveille. Il essaya de prendre sur lui pour ne pas penser aux divers souvenirs que l'odeur du parfum de Derek mélangé à celle du cuir de l'habitacle lui rappelait.

Mais il n'y réussit pas. Il laissa son crâne se reposer sur l'appuie-tête alors qu'une vague d'émotions le prit. C'était un doux mélange entre de l'amour, de la haine, de la joie et de la tristesse. Il serra ses mains autour du volant avant de lâcher une injure. Il insulta sans vergogne Derek avant de démarrer cette fameuse voiture qu'il avait toujours rêvé de conduire, puis il se dirigea vers le poste.

* * *

Après être rentré au bureau, Stiles n'avait pas pu éviter son père et Jordan qui lui posèrent de nombreuses questions quant à l'arrestation décrite comme « abusive » par les deux hommes. Mais il les ignora royalement et ils ne purent rien y faire. Car malgré tout, Stiles était une tête de mule et ils savaient parfaitement pourquoi il avait agi de cette manière.

Ce fut donc non sans plaisir, que Stiles se dirigea vers les prisons où le fameux Derek était enfermé. Dès lors qu'il passa la porte, il croisa le regard noir du loup qui l'avait senti arriver.

« Alors Mr Hale, votre demeure du jour est assez confortable ? » dit Stiles d'un ton moqueur.

« Je te jure que si tu as détruit ma voiture ça va mal finir. » menaça Derek.

Le plus jeune lui fit un sourire en coin avant de s'avancer près de la cellule. Le brun, lui, était assis sur un banc mis à disposition dans sa cellule. Il avait été démuni de sa veste et portait donc un simple t-shirt qui moulait ses muscles à la perfection. Stiles essaya de contenir son regard vers les yeux du loup et non pas vers ce torse qui avait longtemps stimulé ses divers fantasmes.

Stiles posa ses avant-bras sur les barreaux, laissant ses mains pendre dans la cellule. Derek haussa un sourcil devant l'air supérieur et amusé du plus jeune.

« Ca t'amuse à ce point de m'avoir enfermé ? » questionna le loup.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

Derek se leva soudainement, et fit un long grondement sourd qui envoya un frisson à Stiles.

« Quel est ton problème Stilinski ?! »

« Hm… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel semblant réfléchir avant de retourner son regard vers lui, profond, colérique et sournois.

« C'est toi mon problème, Hale. »

Derek arrêta sa marche devant lui et le fixa intensément à son tour.

« Tu m'as menacé, presque agressé… » rajouta Stiles, « Finalement c'est toi qui as un problème. Mais ça tu le sais parfaitement. La colère et toi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. »

Le loup grogna une nouvelle fois envers le plus jeune, la frustration montait petit à petit. Ils ne rajoutèrent rien l'histoire d'un instant, préférant s'analyser en profondeur. Derek voyait l'air joueur qu'arborait fièrement le plus jeune, et ce dernier voyait parfaitement l'énervement qui émanait du loup.

Stiles fit un petit sourire en coin avant d'en rajouter une couche :

« D'ailleurs, quel plaisir de conduire ta voiture. Elle a fini par faire un drôle de bruit quand je me suis pris un ralentisseur. Mais bon. »

Il haussa les épaules avant que Derek se jette sur lui. Heureusement pour Stiles, ses réflexes furent suffisamment bons pour se reculer à temps et éviter les griffes de Derek.

« T'as fait quoi avec ma voiture Stiles ?! » s'énerva le loup en faisant briller la lueur rouge dans ses yeux.

« Trois fois rien. » lui répondit Stiles. « Bien, je vais te laisser croupir dans ton nid douillet pour les prochaines 24h. »

« T'es pas sérieux ? J'étais pressé parce que je dois aider la meute. Pas rester pour tes conneries. »

« Ah ? Encore un mensonge. » il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Stiles se rapprocha à nouveau des barreaux et reposa ses bras dessus.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, petit loup. »

Derek grogna en réponse.

« Je suis sérieux Stiles. » dit Derek, la mâchoire serrée.

« Mais moi aussi. »

Il tendit un peu plus sa main à travers les barreaux.

« J'ai développé de grande capacité pour voir les mensonges. Et je te connais. »

Derek recula sa tête en fronçant les sourcils alors que Stiles glissait sa main dans son cou avant de le frotter avec son pouce délicatement. Les deux ignorèrent les frissons que ce simple geste leur procura.

Stiles quitta la peau douce de Derek avant de continuer sa démonstration.

« Et je sais parfaitement que tu es très propre sur toi. Et tu ne partirais pas de chez toi avec du sang dans le cou… Donc tu l'as forcément eu en te combattant. »

Le brun grogna à nouveau, il détestait l'air supérieur que Stiles arborait.

« Ca ne prouve rien. » réussit-il à dire avec difficulté.

« Oh. Et puis j'ai eu Scott quand vous aviez fini votre bataille. » rajouta Stiles avec un énorme sourire.

Derek pesta intérieurement contre Scott avant de se retourner et de retourner s'asseoir à l'opposé des barreaux.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, content de son effet.

« Arrête de jubiler. »

« Oh je jubile si je veux, Monsieur le Menteur. »

« Tout ça parce que t'es qu'un frustré et que tu veux te venger d'un rien. Tu es un gamin stupide. » dit violemment Derek.

Stiles se recula sous les paroles. Il ne s'attendait pas à un changement si brutal de tonalité.

« Es-tu si sûr que je sois le frustré dans l'histoire ? » questionna Stiles difficilement, la mâchoire serrée.

Derek le fixa intensément, sans rajouter un mot. Ils se savaient tous les deux frustrés, pour différentes raisons.

Stiles finit par soupirer et se reculer de la cellule. Il commença à partir mais fut retenu par Derek qui se leva brusquement.

« Donc c'est vraiment à cause de ça ? Parce que tu veux te venger de cette connerie ? » le questionna vivement le loup.

Stiles se retourna pour voir l'air colérique qui habitait le visage de l'homme face à lui. Il avait les poings fermés, la mâchoire serrée, tout son corps était tendu. Stiles l'avait rarement vu bouillonner de l'intérieur à ce point-là.  
Il prit le temps alors de revenir vers lui d'un pas assuré.

« Ce n'était pas une connerie. » dit-il sûr de lui avant que sa voix déraille « Tu m'as fait mal. »

Derek avait nettement entendu les vibrations dans la phrase de Stiles. Il ressentit d'un coup la douleur que le châtain avait toujours en lui. Puis la tristesse se transformer en colère.

« T'as vraiment était qu'un con. Ce n'est ni une connerie, ni « rien ». Enfin pour moi en tout cas » Il souffla du nez, d'un rire triste. « Mais j'avais bien compris que pour toi notre histoire n'était rien. » continua-t-il.

Le loup s'approcha à nouveau et attrapa avec force les barreaux qui entouraient le visage de Stiles.

« Ce n'était pas rien. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber du jour au lendemain ? » questionna soudainement Stiles.

Derek serra à nouveau les mâchoires. Il ne répondrait pas à cette question et se contenta de le fixer ardemment.

« Bien. Alors j'espère que tu apprécieras ton séjour ici. »

Stiles accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire moqueur. Il sortit dans la foulée, laissant derrière lui une odeur mélangeant tristesse, déception et colère. Odeurs qui titillèrent l'odorat du loup.

Derek grinça des dents avant de taper avec violence contre les barreaux. Il ne pensait pas que sa rencontre avec Stiles après des années se passerait de cette façon, coincé dans une prison avec le plus jeune qui jubilait bien trop de la situation.

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, démuni avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc de la cellule.

* * *

Les heures passèrent sans que Stiles ne daigne redonner signe de vie. Ce fut bien plus tard qu'il n'eut pas d'autres choix lorsque son père l'embarqua dans son bureau.

« Tu dois le libérer. » dit fermement le shérif.

« Il m'a menacé. »

Stiles se mit sur la défensive alors que son père croisa les bras.

« Comme à peu près à chaque fois que vous vous croisez, et ça, depuis des années, non ? C'est votre moyen de communication. »

Son fils ouvrit la bouche, démuni face à la remarque véridique de son père.

« Mais je suis agent de police à présent. »

« Il t'a menacé parce que tu l'as cherché ou parce que tu travailles pour Beacon Hills ? » questionna son père, suspicieux.

« Ca change quelque chose ? »

Stiles gigota discrètement, il savait mentir. Aucun souci pour lui, mais lorsqu'il était question de Derek, son père savait dégoter la vérité.

« Va le libérer. » lui ordonna le shérif.

Le plus jeune grimaça.

« Il a commis des délits ! »

« Donne-lui l'amende qu'il mérite. Et laisse le sortir. Ne sois pas le genre de policier qui mélange vie personnelle et vie professionnelle. Ne te venge pas, peu importe le mal qu'il t'a fait. »

Stiles râla pour la forme. Le shérif le prit dans ses bras avant de lui tapoter le dos.

« Je sais mon fils, je sais. » lui murmura-t-il avant de le lâcher.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel et sortit avant de repartir vers les cellules, traînant les pieds.

* * *

Il entra dans la cellule et vit directement Derek, toujours assis sur le banc. Le loup avait les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur le mur derrière lui et ses jambes étaient écartées donnant une vue plus qu'alléchante pour Stiles.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le loup si attirant, son cœur rata un battement alors qu'une foule de sentiment qu'il avait enfouie au plus profond de lui refit surface. Il déglutit lentement puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Son regard se balada sur son torse dans ce t-shirt bien trop moulant pour une santé mentale correcte, puis il remonta jusqu'à son visage, se délectant des muscles ressortant de son cou. Mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit le sourire en coin du loup. Il secoua la tête avant de râler dans sa barbe.

« Ca va, tu profites bien de la vue ? » ricana Derek.

« Tu veux dire la vue de toi, enfermé et complètement soumis à ma volonté ? » contre-attaqua Stiles. « J'avoue que oui. »

Derek lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu pues le désir. »

« Le désir de te tuer, éventuellement. » répondit Stiles du tac-o-tac en croisant les bras.

Le loup se redressa de son assise et l'observa attentivement.

« Tu es venu juste prendre ton pied en m'observant ? » questionna le brun.

« Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas pris mon pied avec toi. » dit Stiles en se rapprochant un peu plus des barreaux. « Mais j'avoue que venir observer le loup en cage est assez satisfaisant. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

« Toi, complètement soumis à mes décisions. » rajouta le châtain.

Le loup fit un grondement sourd.

« Ecoute Stiles. Ton énervement et ta vengeance sont stupides. Maintenant ça suffit. Ton arrestation est injustifiée, laisse-moi partir et on oublie. »

Stiles ricana sarcastiquement.

« Oublier. Tu sais bien faire ça. »

Derek soupira longuement avant de se lever.

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié. » grogna –t-il. « Je t'ai quitté parce que je devais le faire. »

« Parce que tu _DEVAIS_ ?! » s'écria Stiles « Encore mieux. Finalement, je préférais quand tu m'avais quitté juste sans explication, du jour au lendemain. »

Le plus jeune donna un coup dans les barreaux puis se retint de grimacer de douleur.

« Tu aurais pu au moins être honnête à ce sujet. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne m'aimais plus, que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre… Mais dire que tu « devais » c'est juste ridicule. Rien ne t'obligeait à me quitter. C'est juste TON choix, TON désir. »

Stiles lui lança un regard noir, tous les souvenirs de cette séparation lui revinrent en tête.

_A ce moment-là, il n'avait rien vu venir. Leur couple fonctionnait parfaitement, deux ans de bonheur sans nom. Ils étaient toujours en conflit, mais c'est ce qui faisait leur amour. Stiles vivait sur un nuage, il avait un petit ami formidable et venait enfin d'avoir la possibilité de faire des études de criminologie dans une grande faculté de New York. Il avait vraiment tout pour être heureux. Malheureusement, alors qu'il venait parler de ses choix d'appartement avec le loup, il l'avait trouvé dans son loft, droit comme un I, le regard dur et froid. Et sans préavis, Derek lui annonça sa décision d'arrêter cette relation. Stiles avait lâché ses affaires par terre, son cœur brisé en deux. Le reste était très flou dans son esprit, il avait vaguement le souvenir d'avoir essayé de comprendre, en pleure, désemparé. Mais Derek l'avait simplement refoulé dehors, laissant Stiles rentrer chez lui, anéanti._

Le châtain serra les poings en sentant son âme se briser à nouveau.

« Ne crois pas que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. » dit Derek d'une voix dure.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à croire » continua de s'énerver Stiles « Tu ne m'as jamais donné d'autres explications. »

« Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai fait ça uniquement pour toi. » grogna Derek, vexé que Stiles pense qu'il puisse aimer une autre personne.

« Pour moi ? » rigola nerveusement Stiles. « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était pour moi. »

Le loup s'approcha d'un coup rapide vers lui et passa son bras à travers les barreaux. Stiles sursauta et attrapa son poignet.

« Tout doux le loup. T'es pas en mesure de te permettre des gestes pareils. Sauf si tu veux rajouter agression physique à ton casier. »

« Je voulais que tu sois bien là-bas. » enchaîna le brun en ignorant la remarque. « Que tu puisses vivre ta vie sans avoir de pression d'un couple. Tu étais jeune, tu devais pouvoir vivre ta vie normale d'étudiant, rencontrer du monde, des amis, un nouveau… Copain. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux puis tourna violemment le poignet de Derek, le faisant gémir de douleur sous la surprise.

« T'es qu'un putain de crétin Derek Hale ! Je n'ai jamais connu un abruti pareil. »

Il relâcha brutalement le bras que Derek rangea rapidement dans sa cellule. Stiles en profita pour sortir les clés de sa poche et les rentrer dans la serrure. Il voulait affronter cette conversation sans barreaux.

Dès qu'il fut rentré, il se retourna vivement vers le loup, le regard noir, fou d'entendre des bêtises pareilles.

« Comment tu… » Stiles s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. « Je vais te tuer. »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Derek serra à nouveau les dents, n'aimant que très peu les insultes du plus jeune sur ses choix. Mais il n'était toujours pas en mesure de l'envoyer balader au vu de sa position.

« Je t'aime Derek. »

Derek haussa les sourcils, surpris face à cette déclaration. Stiles remarqua ce qu'il avait dit et se reprit.

« Je t'aimais. A ce moment-là je t'aimais plus que tout. T'as juste tout gâché. J'aurais pu parfaitement vivre ma vie d'étudiant avec notre couple. Je l'aurais fait. Mille fois. »

Ils se fixèrent un temps. Stiles essaya de contenir toutes ses émotions, le loup ne devait pas deviner ses sentiments toujours intacts. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et fut ravi de voir le regard du brun suivre ce geste.

Stiles vit clairement la lutte de Derek pour remonter à son regard, il se retint fermement de sourire. Il haussa juste les sourcils, laissant sous-entendre qu'il avait repéré son manège.

Derek grogna à nouveau avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de Stiles.

« Je l'ai fait pour ton bien. »

Le châtain posa sa main sur son thorax pour l'empêcher d'approcher un peu plus. Il s'abstint de profiter de la musculature toujours si alléchante qui se dessinait sous ses mains. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Eh bien c'est raté, tu m'as fait mal. C'est minable. Tu as pris cette décision sans me laisser le choix en fait. » Stiles retira sa main du haut de Derek pour la glisser dans ses cheveux. « Je t'avais fait quoi pour ne même pas mériter une discussion ? » murmura-t-il avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Tu estimais si peu notre relation pour pouvoir t'en séparer si facilement ? » rajouta-t-il.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« T'es stupide. » souffla-t-il.

« Va te faire foutre Hale. » s'énerva Stiles avant de lui mettre un coup-de-poing au visage. Le loup recula sous la surprise et sous la violence du choc. Il fut étonné de la force du plus jeune.

Stiles profita de la surprise de Derek pour repartir vers la porte de la cellule. Le grognement sourd du brun l'arrêta malheureusement dans sa course, lui envoyant un frisson directement le long de sa colonne. Derek profita de ce court moment d'arrêt pour lui attraper son épaule.

Mais Stiles avait définitivement développé de bons réflexes. Dès le toucher du plus vieux, il se retourna en attrapant d'une main le poignet du loup et de l'autre ses menottes. Il plaqua d'un coup brutal son dos contre la cellule et en deux temps trois mouvements, lui attacha le poignet à un des barreaux.

« Stiles ! » grogna Derek.

Ledit Stiles se recula suffisamment pour ne plus être à portée du loup et fit un sourire en coin en voyant son air dérouté.

Mais il fut frustré de réaliser qu'il s'éloignait alors un peu plus de la porte, ayant accroché le brun un peu trop près de celle-ci. Il soupira lentement.

Derek tira sur son poignet, les sourcils froncés.

« Détache-moi Stiles » dit-il d'une voix gutturale.

« Hm… Nop. Finalement ça te va bien cette position aussi. »

« Laisse tes fantasmes au placard, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer. Il n'allait décidément pas lui avouer, qu'effectivement, Derek, attaché et soumis à sa personne, faisait partie de ses fantasmes.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Ce que je voulais dire. T'es stupide de croire que je n'estimais pas notre relation. » dit-il difficilement. C'était toujours compliqué pour lui de parler autant, mais voir Stiles aujourd'hui remémorait beaucoup de choses en lui. Le châtain lui manquait. « Je pensais sincèrement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Que tu puisses t'amuser sans complexe. Tu étais jeune, tu partais et ne pas avoir la contrainte d'un petit ami loup garou me semblait être la meilleure idée pour toi. »

Derek serra les dents avant d'ajouter avec une petite voix :

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi aussi. Ni même à quel point c'est dur encore aujourd'hui. »

Stiles pencha la tête, étonné de la révélation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. » s'exclama Derek en tirant sur les menottes.

« Ca te fait chier de m'avoir quitté ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

Derek redressa son regard vers lui, surpris par l'agressivité de Stiles. Il ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard suffit à se faire comprendre.

Le plus jeune leva alors les yeux au ciel.

« Super. » soupira Stiles, quelque peu énervé. « C'est trop tard de toute façon. » se permit-il de rajouter avant de repasser à côté de lui pour sortir.

« Tu es libre de partir. Jordan va venir te détacher. »

La voix de Stiles était faible. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de toutes ses informations. Derek l'avait énervé, frustré et attristé. Il avait hésité un instant à se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser mais il s'était repris. Il n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir. De toute façon, il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner.

« Stiles. » grogna vivement le loup.

Le jeune s'arrêta près de lui et tourna son regard dur vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca veut dire quoi « c'est trop tard » ? T'as quelqu'un ? »

Stiles lui fit un sourire en coin avant de hausser un sourcil.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, oui. »

Il quitta sans attente le regard de Derek et sortit de la cellule. Il se déplaça lentement derrière le loup. Il passa sa main entre les barreaux puis la glissa dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa d'un seul coup pour les tirer et amener sa tête en arrière brusquement.

Il s'approcha de son visage avant de lui murmurer suavement à son oreille :

« Et n'essaie pas de te mêler de ma vie privée, Derek. Entre nous, c'est fini. »

Il repoussa sa tête avec force en le relâchant. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention au léger couinement lupin. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, ne voulant pas entendre de nouveaux arguments l'incitant à faire demi-tour pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Stiles se dirigea alors vers Parrish, le dos droit comme un i. Il s'arrêta près de lui et serra les poings.

« Jordan, tu peux libérer Mr Hale ? »

Parrish releva le regard vers son ami, perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Stiles détourna le regard, pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. Son collègue n'insista pas et se leva.

« Je vais m'en charger. »

« Merci. »

Stiles profita du départ de Jordan pour aller s'installer à son propre bureau. Sa concentration n'était pas à son maximum, alors lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil Derek passer près des bureaux, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer.

Il était véritablement toujours aussi beau. Au départ, il s'était empêché de l'observer plus que ça, se rappelant que celui-ci ne voulait pas de lui. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que Derek regrettait, il ressentit une certaine libération pour le regarder sans gêne. Son regard partit de son visage contrarié, clairement visible par la tension de ses mâchoires et des muscles de son cou. Et dieu que Stiles aimait voir la tension dans son corps, mais dans d'autres circonstances. Puis il descendit ses yeux vers ses épaules musclés et parfaitement proportionnées qui menaient à ses mains fortes.

Derek se frottait le poignet qu'il avait préalablement menotté. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il continua son inspection alors que Derek se retrouvait dos à lui et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Le plus jeune apprécia largement de la vision de son dos, son t-shirt moulait agréablement ses muscles. Il fit une petite moue quand Derek enfila sa veste. Ce dernier se tourna face à lui, ils s'observèrent un temps avant d'être coupé par Parrish qui posa sa main sur le dos du loup pour l'inciter à partir. Derek lâcha donc le regard de Stiles pour poser le sien sur celui de Jordan, il lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir du poste de police.

Stiles fit un énorme soupir avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail. Il devait oublier Derek. Il ne devait pas retomber dans ses bras. Pas comme ça. Stiles fit un petit sourire à Parrish lorsque celui-ci passa près de lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule en soutien.

* * *

Les jours passèrent mais ne se ressemblèrent pas pour autant. Stiles travaillait beaucoup, sur différents dossiers, mais toujours avec passion. Il s'efforçait à beaucoup s'investir, non seulement parce qu'il aimait ça, mais également car depuis sa rencontre avec Derek, il ne cessait de penser à lui.

Tous les sentiments d'amour qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui avaient refait surface. Dévalisant tout le bouclier, toute cette protection qu'il s'était forgés envers les hommes.

C'était une période très dure pour lui, il ne voulait pas lui pardonner mais il ne pouvait ignorer le rythme de son cœur qui s'affolait rien qu'en pensant à lui, ni même les rêves intenses qui dirigeaient ses nuits en ce moment.

Il faisait donc le double de son travail habituel. Aucun de ses collègues ne s'en plaignait, vu qu'il leur permettait d'avoir plus de repos. Mais Parrish n'était pas tellement de cet avis. Déjà parce qu'il devait également travailler un peu plus, même si ce n'était pas autant que Stiles, mais aussi parce qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé de son ami. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de contrôle sur la tête de mule qu'était le jeune homme.

Alors quand celui-ci décida d'aller enquêter au restaurant du coin à propos d'une disparition suspecte, il abandonna et le laissa gérer seul. Il était attendu pour autre chose.

Stiles prit la voiture de fonction, dossier sous le bras pour se diriger vers le restaurant, dernier lieu où la jeune femme disparue avait été aperçue. Il n'avait pas encore réellement de piste. Tout était imaginable dans une ville comme Beacon Hills, cela pouvait être autant une fugue, qu'un kidnapping ou qu'une histoire surnaturelle.

Il se gara finalement devant ce restaurant. C'était une vieille bâtisse que Stiles avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connue. Elle avait fait partie de toute sa jeunesse, déjà petit il y venait avec ses parents. Ils y servaient probablement les meilleurs curly fries de toute l'Amérique, ou tout du moins, de tous les endroits qu'il avait eu l'occasion de visiter…

Stiles était donc ravi de venir dans ce lieu, il en profiterait pour se prendre un bon repas comme il les aimait.

Mais d'abord : Son enquête.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes, l'odeur stimula ses papilles. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement satisfait, son ventre se mit à gargouiller dans la foulée. Il hésita finalement à plutôt commencer par le repas.

« Eh bien, j'avais oublié à quel point la friture te faisait plaisir Stilinski. »

Stiles grimaça en reconnaissant une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des lustres. Il déporta son regard vers celui qu'il n'aurait pas pensé croiser.

« Jackson… Ca me fait presque plaisir de te revoir aussi. » dit-il d'une voix cynique.

« Stiles ! »

Une autre voix plus criante le surprit. Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour voir arriver la meute, menée par un blond qu'il adorait et n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de répondre, qu'Isaac se dépêcha de s'approcher pour le serrer avec force dans ses bras.

« Erf, respiration Isaac. J'en ai besoin. » dit-il difficilement.

Le blond le lâcha dans un grand sourire.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

La joie transpirait dans la voix d'Isaac. Stiles lui fit un sourire, ravi également de le voir, de même que de voir la belle Lydia venir vers lui pour l'enserrer bien plus délicatement.

Il fut cependant moins ravi de voir derrière eux, Derek, dans sa traditionnelle veste en cuir qui le fixait d'un regard un peu dur. Il déglutit un instant, essayant d'ignorer l'attirance soudaine que lui procura la vision du bel homme face à lui.

Chose qui fut clairement un échec quand il entendit un petit ricanement suivi d'un murmure à son oreille :

« Les battements de ton cœur Stiles. Calme-les. » lui conseilla Isaac.

« C'est assez dégoûtant d'ailleurs. Garde tes ardeurs pour toi. »

Stiles rougit légèrement avant de lancer un regard noir à Jackson pour sa remarque, puis à Derek, question de principe.

« Que faites-vous là ? » questionna Stiles, histoire de changer de sujet.

Ce fut la voix rauque de Derek qui répondit :

« Probablement la même chose que vous, monsieur l'agent. »

Stiles plissa les yeux au surnom avant de renifler d'un air moqueur.

« Sauf que moi, c'est mon métier monsieur Hale. Vous n'avez aucune autorisation pour enquêter. Donc si vous avez commencé, vous êtes priés de me donner toutes vos informations avant de quitter ce lieu et d'arrêter votre enquête ici. »

Derek grogna et se rapprocha de lui, le surplombant légèrement de sa carrure.

« Et comment allez-vous pouvoir me forcer à ça ? » taquina Derek en levant un sourcil.

Stiles lui fit un sourire en coin, approcha sa main à sa propre ceinture puis apporta les menottes qu'il avait attrapées entre leurs deux visages.

« Arrestation pour entrave à la justice, ça vous parle ? »

Le loup grogna un peu plus vivement avant de faire luire ses yeux.

« Derek, y'a trop de monde ici ! » murmura Isaac alors que Lydia lui donnait un coup de coude.

« Alors ? » Stiles leva les sourcils, interrogateur.

Le loup serra les poings avant de faire un signe de tête vers ses loups.

« On y va. » dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Stiles fit un grand sourire satisfait.

« Des infos à me donner ? »

« Rien d'intéressant pour vous monsieur l'agent. » dit Derek sèchement avant de faire demi-tour.

Les autres bêtas lui firent un sourire désolé.

« Malgré tout, c'était plutôt sympa de te revoir. T'as pas bien changé. » rajouta Jackson en lui tapotant le dos. « Bon retour en ville. »

Stiles observa ses amis partir et s'en voulut un peu. Cela fit déchanter son envie de déjeuner, il avait même plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose.

Après des années sans les avoir vus, il n'avait pas pu rester plus de trois minutes avec eux. La frustration envers Derek le bouffait bien trop. Il soupira longuement, presque dans un gémissement désespéré puis se retourna vers l'accueil afin de poursuivre son enquête… Avec bien moins d'entrain qu'au départ.

* * *

Une fois son interrogatoire fini, il n'eut pas le courage de retourner au poste. Il se sentait assez mal. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envoyer balader Derek. La remarque de son cœur qui s'emballait n'avait pas aidé. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par ce crétin qu'était l'alpha.

Stiles décida donc de retourner à son appartement.

Lorsqu'il était revenu en ville, il y a quelque temps, il avait fait le choix de ne pas vivre à nouveau avec son père. Il avait pris goût à l'indépendance lors de ses études. Stiles avait beau aimer son paternel, et inversement, ils avaient besoin tous les deux de ne pas être constamment sur le dos l'un de l'autre. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas à l'enfant d'aller très régulièrement diner avec le shérif et d'y passer de nombreuses soirées.

Mais il était vrai que c'était des moments comme aujourd'hui qui faisaient qu'il était heureux d'avoir un chez-soi. Son père était très protecteur, déjà quand il avait su pour la séparation avec le loup, Stiles était à peu près sûr que Derek s'était pris une remontrance du shérif, malgré sa demande spécifique de ne pas le faire. Alors il savait que s'il rentrait chez lui avec une tête pareille, il aurait le droit à un millier de questions et il n'était pas prêt à expliquer sa nouvelle problématique avec Derek.

Il se gara avec sa voiture de service en bas de son immeuble et soupira longuement en réalisant son erreur. Sa Jeep était encore au travail. Tant pis, il n'avait vraiment pas le courage d'y retourner, il préviendrait juste le bureau qu'il avait gardé cette voiture et qu'il récupérerait sa belle voiture le lendemain.

Le policier descendit alors du véhicule et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. C'était une bâtisse assez récente, dans des quartiers encore peu fréquentés. Il avait eu alors bien le choix pour s'installer. Il avait donc pu se satisfaire de choisir un appartement dans le plus bel immeuble construit, c'était un doux mélange entre la modernité et le rustique de la ville, absolument parfait pour lui. Chaque appartement possédait son petit balcon qui lui permettait de pouvoir profiter de petit-déjeuner en terrasse. Il passa l'entrée sécurisée et se glissa dans l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit rapidement. Dans son choix, il avait aussi pu prendre l'appartement du dernier étage, évitant tout conflit avec des voisins bruyants au-dessus de lui.

Stiles finit enfin par rentrer chez lui. Pas forcément un lieu luxueux, mais clairement plus grand que celui de ses études. Dès les premiers pas, il tombait sur son salon-salle à manger, une grande pièce à vivre qui l'avait fait craquer rapidement. De son canapé, il pouvait voir parfaitement la petite ville et ses lumières qui scintillaient le soir.

Tout en avançant dans son petit chez lui, il enleva ses chaussures en sautillant sur un pied, puis sur l'autre.

Il lâcha plusieurs bâillements en allant ouvrir la porte de son balcon. Il défit sa chemise d'uniforme et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais qui le revigora un peu. Un dernier petit étirement qui souleva son t-shirt pour révéler une fine ligne de poils sous son nombril, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il laissa ses vêtements s'étaler par terre alors qu'il se déshabillait petit à petit.

Sans plus attendre, il profita d'une bonne douche tout en se vidant l'esprit. Il se mit alors à chanter et danser sous l'eau, se servant de sa bouteille de shampoing comme micro.

Il s'éclata et se changea sincèrement les esprits jusqu'à ce que de l'eau froide commence à remplacer l'eau chaude. Il fit un petit cri aigu avant de tout couper et récupérer sa serviette pour se sécher. Après l'avoir accroché à ses hanches, il sortit de sa salle de bain embuée pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

La pièce était à peine éclairée par un filet de lumière traversant des volets, ce fut cependant suffisant pour lui pour qu'il aille vers son armoire sans allumer.

« Stiles. »

Ledit Stiles fit un cri puis se retourna d'un coup, main sur la hanche, prêt à dégainer une arme qui n'était pas sur lui. Lorsqu'il réalisa cette absence, il courut près de sa porte de chambre, dans le coin de celle-ci se trouvait sa batte favorite. Il l'attrapa sans attendre, alluma la lumière et se retourna vers l'intrus, batte prête à attaquer.

« DEREK ?! » cria-t-il. « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI ? »

Stiles hésita un court instant à taper le loup avec sa batte. L'énervement était clairement palpable dans la pièce, comme la peur qui émanait du plus jeune.

Derek leva un sourcil face à la position défensive.

« T'as toujours cette vieille batte ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Bien la seule à pas me laisser tomber. » râla Stiles avant de la jeter sur son lit. Peu de chances qu'il attaque sincèrement le loup.

Stiles, qui avait tourné son visage pour viser le lit, replanta son regard sur Derek. Mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas du tout le sien. Bien au contraire, le loup avait laissé ses yeux descendre sur le corps nu du plus jeune. Aucun doute possible pour Stiles sur les pensées de l'intrus.

Il mit ses bras sur son torse, se cachant au minimum.

« Mais t'as pas bientôt fini oui ! Arrête. » dit Stiles en gigotant, gêné du regard envieux de Derek.

« Vraiment ? » dit Derek, sourcil levé. « Je t'ai déjà vu nu tu sais. »

Son regard continua de descendre, observant par-dessus la serviette. Stiles rougit instantanément et changea la position de ses mains jusqu'à son entrejambe.

« TOURNE-TOI. »

Le rouge aux joues de Stiles fit faire un petit rire au loup qui se tourna. Stiles continua de grommeler des « pervers » et autres surnoms de ce type tout en se changeant rapidement et en observant que le loup reste bien dos à lui.

Quand il finit par être complètement habillé, Derek se retourna sans attendre une indication du plus jeune qui fut surpris.

« Mais ! T'étais même pas sûr que j'avais fini. » râla Stiles.

Derek fit un petit sourire en coin et montra de son pouce un objet derrière lui.

« Sympa le miroir. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et regarda directement le miroir, qui effectivement, dirigeait bel et bien vers lui. Il s'approcha de Derek avant de lui donner un grand coup dans l'épaule.

« T'es qu'un pervers ! T'es insupportable ! Je pourrais t'arrêter. D'ailleurs, je vais t'arrêter. Tu rentres par infraction chez un agent de police. Tu t'es pris pour quoi ?! » s'agita Stiles.

Il était diablement gêné d'avoir été maté, mais en même temps terriblement excité par ça. Se rajoutait à ça l'énervement de s'être fait avoir par le loup, et l'incompréhension de l'intrusion de celui-ci. C'était un beau panel d'émotions qui l'énerva d'autant plus.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de vouloir me mettre en prison ? » grogna Derek en suivant Stiles qui quittait la chambre. « Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser ta fenêtre grande ouverte. »

Stiles se retourna d'un coup sec avant de pointer son doigt sur le torse et de lui tapoter avec un air menaçant.

« T'es pas sérieusement en train de me reprocher ça alors que j'habite au 5ème étage et que TU es l'intrus ?! »

Derek haussa les épaules. « Tu as laissé ouvert, c'est une forme d'invitation à rentrer. »

« Mais pas du tout ! » s'énerva Stiles. « A quel moment je me suis dit que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer par mon balcon ? »

« On est des loups garous, pas n'importe qui. Et puis on passait déjà par ta fenêtre auparavant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. »

Derek croisa les bras en affrontant le regard crispé du plus jeune.

« Mais bon sang » râla Stiles. « C'était au premier étage, d'une maison isolée, sans personne qui pouvait vous voir grimper sur le mur. Alors que là, t'as dû passer par les balcons des voisins. Qu'est-ce qui te certifie que personne ne t'a vu ?! »

Le loup leva un sourcil, sans répondre à Stiles, jugeant certainement sa question stupide.

« Rha ! » Stiles agita ses bras en l'air, frustré par le loup, puis se reprit sa direction vers le salon. Sur le chemin il grommela à l'encontre du loup tout en ramassant ses divers habits éparpillés. Il restait quelque peu gêné que Derek puisse voir ça.

Il posa finalement son uniforme sur un des fauteuils blanc nacré qui ornait son salon et attrapa son matériel d'agent. Il s'avança alors vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un petit coffre-fort. Chaque jour il rangeait ses affaires là-dedans, en sûreté. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise de son père qui le faisait lui-même depuis aussi loin que Stiles s'en souvienne.

Le châtain s'apprêta à rentrer le code lorsqu'il se rappela de la présence du loup. Il tourna son visage vers lui et lui fit signe de ne pas regarder.

« Allez. Retourne-toi » ordonna-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » ricana Derek.

« Vraiment. »

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna.

Non sans garder un œil sur le loup, Stiles tapa son code et commença à ranger ses affaires dedans. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à déposer ses menottes, il hésita un instant. Il jeta à nouveau un rapide coup d'œil vers le loup puis les mit dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon.

_« On sait jamais, s'il me cherche trop. »_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Il referma le coffre, ne prêta pas attention à Derek et alla dans la cuisine. Le loup nota le déplacement du plus jeune et le suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Derek fut surpris de la beauté de la pièce. Tout était propre, parfaitement rangé, chose étonnante connaissant Stiles. La décoration était subtilement appréciable, les meubles étaient majoritairement blancs et noirs avec quelques pointes de rouges pour donner un peu de peps à la pièce. Il ricana intérieurement en voyant la forme des poignées, elles étaient en demi-cercle fermées. Le loup était certain que Stiles avait choisi spécifiquement cette forme pour s'éviter de s'y accrocher à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté. Il trouvait cette zone vraiment agréable, il adorerait prendre quelques petits déjeuners sur l'îlot central en compagnie du châtain.

Stiles ouvrit son frigo et se servit d'une bière, le bruit attira le loup qui leva son regard vers lui. Stiles n'en proposa même pas à Derek qui prit les devants et finit par se servir lui-même. L'humain soupira faussement et lui tendit le décapsuleur après l'avoir lui-même utilisé. Derek le prit en faisant un petit signe de tête de remerciement et l'ouvrit, puis fit un petit sourire en coin en remarquant que c'était celui qu'il lui avait offert, entre autres, pour ses 18 ans.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'air satisfait du loup. Il lui attrapa brusquement pour le ranger.

« Arrête de jubiler pour des trucs pareils. » marmonna-t-il. « Bon qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici sinon ? Tout était pourtant assez clair auparavant. »

Il but une première gorgée en fixant l'intrus.

« Tu te demandes sérieusement ce que je fais ici ? Peut-être que je viens ici parce que tu m'as mis en taule, que ça fait deux fois que tu veux m'y remettre et que tu m'empêches de faire des recherches pour m'occuper de la vermine qui s'étale sur la ville. Et je veux que notre guerre s'arrête là. Je ne veux pas batailler contre toi tout le temps. » rétorqua Derek.

« Je t'ai mis en taule pour une infraction, pas pour le plaisir. »

« Tu m'as mis en taule pour te venger. » corrigea-t-il.

« Ecoute, on va pas retourner en rond. Ce n'est pas de la vengeance. Tu as fait tes choix auparavant. Je m'y suis adapté. Maintenant, tout est fini. Alors, pour une fois, sois honnête et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Derek but une gorgée, déposa sa bouteille sur la table et s'approcha lentement de Stiles, le fixant de tout son soûl. L'humain détestait la manière dont il le regardait. Il se sentait complètement pris au dépourvu, la sensation d'être analysé au plus profond de son âme était une torture pour lui. Ce regard avait toujours eu le don de l'émoustiller lorsqu'ils étaient en couple.

Il essaya alors de ne pas se faire perturber, de ne pas laisser son cœur s'emballer alors que le plus bel homme qui lui était donné de voir s'approcha de lui lentement.

Stiles déglutit lentement alors que Derek se positionna face à lui, son corps si magnifique bien trop proche du sien. Il prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre ses moyens, malheureusement, ce ne fit pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire. L'odeur boisée du loup lui chatouilla les narines.

« Laisse-moi mon périmètre de sécurité. » s'agita Stiles en montrant un espace tout autour de lui.

Derek fit un sourire en coin avant de s'approcher un peu plus encore.

« Tu as beau te concentrer au maximum. Je sens ton corps qui réagit au mien. » murmura-t-il suavement.

Stiles rigola nerveusement et se recula de lui.

« Juste des souvenirs lointains qui reviennent. » se justifia-t-il. « Dans tous les cas. » continua-t-il avant de reculer fébrilement « Ca n'explique pas ce que tu me veux. »

« Toi. C'est toi que je veux. » déclara le loup, sûr de lui.

Ce fit un électrochoc à Stiles, qui se tétanisa un instant, puis qui se redressa d'un seul coup. Son regard fort troubla Derek qui ne comprit pas le changement de comportement.

« C'est trop tard. J'ai quelqu'un. »

« C'est faux. »

« Ah oui ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » dit Stiles en croisant les bras.

« De un, il n'y a aucune odeur masculine autre que la tienne dans cet appartement. »

« Ca ne veut rien d- »

Il fut coupé par le doigt de Derek posé sur ses lèvres, lui envoyant un frisson incontrôlable.

« De deux » enchaîna le loup en ignorant la coupure du châtain. « Scott m'a dit que tu n'avais personne. »

Derek fit un sourire en coin satisfait qui énerva d'autant plus Stiles. Ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux aux propos puis s'agita et enleva la main de Derek de son visage.

« Mais de quel droit tu lui demandes ça ?! Et de quel droit il te répond, ce crétin sans cervelle ? »

Stiles continua de blasphémer contre son ami pendant que le loup s'en amusait. Mais il finit de couper court à son monologue.

« Tu me manques. » déclara-t-il.

Stiles s'étouffa sous la surprise, rougit un peu, puis reprit le dessus pour lui répondre :

« Il fallait y penser avant. »

Derek se rapprocha à nouveau du fuyant et posa sa main sur sa joue en ignorant ses propos.

« Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je t'ai attendu. »

Stiles ferma les yeux un instant, histoire d'encaisser le trop-plein d'émotion qu'il vivait d'un coup.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. De toute façon, j'ai… J'ai quelqu'un. »

Stiles se savait bien moins convaincant qu'au départ mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour.

« Si jamais tu en avais eu un… » dit Derek en lui caressant la joue. « _Si jamais_. » insista-t-il. « Je t'aurais laissé tranquille et j'aurais été heureux pour toi. »

Il enleva sa main doucement avant de continuer.

« Mais maintenant que je sais que non, que je sens toujours ton désir envers moi… Je vais tout faire pour te reconquérir. »

Stiles rougit avant de tourner la tête.

« Arrête tes bêtises. Je ne veux pas être reconquis. Pas par toi. »

Derek attrapa le menton de Stiles pour le tourner vers lui et fit un sourire en coin qui chamboula le cœur de Stiles.

« Je le ferais quand même. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Le plus jeune fit un petit signe de tête, peu sûr de savoir s'il voulait ou non connaître la réponse.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Stiles fit un petit gémissement frustré. Ces mots, il les aimait tellement venant de cet homme. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Il trouva le loup cruel de le torturer ainsi.

Et c'est dans ce moment de faiblesse que Derek en profita.

Il s'approcha de lui, glissa délicatement sa main derrière sa nuque et approcha directement son visage du sien. Puis sans laisser le temps au plus jeune de réagir, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles, qui avait mis ses mains sur son torse pour le bloquer, se sentit fondre sous le contact. Ses mains se ramollirent, son corps se détendit automatiquement et il finit par participer timidement, trop faible pour lui résister. Derek en profita pour approfondir ce baiser, Stiles n'était pas du tout en mesure de se débattre, il n'avait pas la force d'échapper à la douceur de ce moment, des attentions délicates mais aussi rudes. Signature d'un baiser de Derek.

Ce dernier finit par se reculer et regarda Stiles. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, débattant intérieurement quant à la suite.

« Je te déteste. » conclut-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur le regard brillant de malice du loup.

« Tu me détestes pas le moins du monde. Sauf si tu embrasses tous les gens que tu détestes comme ça. »

Stiles voulut lui taper le torse mais Derek attrapa son poignet. Il tira grâce à celui-ci Stiles contre lui, et posa la main du plus jeune dans son propre bas du dos, incitant le plus jeune à le serrer. Puis sans attendre à nouveau le blabla traditionnel de Stiles, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Plus brutalement, plus vif, mais avec toujours autant d'amour et de passion.

Le plus jeune finit par craquer, il tira un peu sur le t-shirt de Derek puis glissa son autre main dans les cheveux ébènes afin de rendre ce baiser un peu plus intense encore.

Les gémissements sortirent des lèvres des deux hommes, se retrouvant en symbiose dans ce baiser. C'était leur moment, leur retrouvaille et Stiles comme Derek y prenaient un plaisir maximum.

Le loup profita de ce moment pour glisser une main sur les fesses de Stiles, il tomba sur quelque chose de dur qu'il le fit grogner de frustration. Le plus jeune se recula légèrement pour rigoler, il lui attrapa sa main pour la remonter dans son dos.

Derek n'aima pas quitter ses lèvres pour autant, alors il l'embrassa à nouveau, avalant ce rire moqueur.

Stiles ne se fit pas désirer et participa avec ferveur à cet instant. Mais il en profita également pour glisser sa propre main dans sa poche arrière. Il se colla ensuite plus encore à Derek pour le plaquer contre un des meubles de cuisine. Son corps contre le sien, leur chaleur se mélangeant, Stiles qui mordillait la lèvre du loup, tout ça rendit le baiser encore plus fiévreux.

Mais le baiser s'arrêta brutalement quand deux « clics » retentirent dans la pièce.

Stiles se recula dans un sourire alors que Derek fronça les sourcils. Le loup dirigea rapidement son regard vers sa main droite et écarquilla ses yeux de surprise en voyant une magnifique paire de menottes qui le reliait à une poignée de tiroir.

Son visage remonta très vite à celui de Stiles qui avait déjà bien reculé. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air taquin, sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que… » grogna Derek tout en tirant sur la poignée.

« Si tu as cru une seule seconde que j'allais te pardonner si facilement, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. »

Il accompagna sa parole d'un clin d'œil et d'un petit rire.

Stiles partit à reculons, se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater plus de rire. Derek s'énervait sur les menottes.

« Spécial loup. Et si tu casses la moindre chose ici, ça sera encore pire pour toi. » rajouta Stiles d'une voix bien trop joyeuse avant de définitivement partir de la pièce.

« STILES. REVIENS ICI. » hurla le loup.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un rire ainsi que la vision d'un pantalon et d'un boxer qui volèrent à travers la pièce.

« Là. _Là_, je me venge. »

Derek fit luire ses yeux d'un rouge carmin, si Stiles voulait jouer à ça, ils allaient jouer.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous penser ?_  
_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça motive toujours un peu plus à écrire :D _  
_Et merci à tous les guests qui laissent des reviews mais que je ne peux pas remercier en mp ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est plaisant et important pour moi.  
Coeur sur vous tous!_


End file.
